Contessa
] Summary Fortuna was born on an unnamed, alternate Earth, where she gained her powers by drinking water tainted by an Entity. Sensing that these beings could one day end the world, she set about preventing this alongside the Doctor Mother, forming Cauldron and establishing a plan to protect the Earth from any threats that may arise as Contessa. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Fortuna, Contessa, the "Bogeyman" Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Parahuman (Thinker) Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Knife User, and Markswoman, Peak Human Characteristics, Precognition (She can see and perfectly execute the steps she needs to accomplish any task. She can work around resistances by considering hypothetical scenarios and directing the questions given to her power at herself), Resistance to Precognition (Other precognition abilities do not interfere with her power, while hers still interferes with theirs), Cosmic Awareness, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses (Khepri was unable to detect her using The Clairvoyant, a cape who's power is that they can see and hear across the entire multiverse at once) Attack Potency: Street level (Easily defeated a team of 8 people, killing most of them without spilling any blood, and defeated a team of six Parahumans in 20 seconds without breaking a sweat). Speed: Peak Human (She can keep up with most Parahumans without any difficulty and defeat multiple Harbinger clones easily) with Subsonic reactions (Deflected a bullet with a knife and effortlessly dodged multiple gunshots, and her Shard has faster-than-human processing speed) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Peak human. She can fight against multiple Parahumans at once without breaking a sweat and quickly climb up a mountain. Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Varies, often includes knives and firearms. Intelligence: Thanks to her ability, Contessa is extremely intelligent, with access to precognition that allows her to accomplish virtually any task in the most efficient way possible. Thanks to this, she can outfight gangs of 8 people without trying, take out a team of 6 Parahumans in under twenty seconds, and battle against and kill multiple Harbinger clones in quick succession. If she wanted to, she could even build low-level Tinkertech, according to Wildbow. Weaknesses: Contessa cannot accomplish the impossible with Path to Victory, and it does not work on other Path to Victory users or extend past the Earth's atmosphere. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Path to Victory:' Contessa's ability, perhaps the most powerful Thinker ability, which allows her to see and perfectly execute the steps needed to accomplish any goal; so long as it is possible for it to happen in the given situation, Contessa can and will do it. This power is always active, and she uses it to effortlessly dispatch foes, taking the perfect movements to dodge their attacks and retaliate, using each of their attacks and movements against them. It can also be used in conversation, to see through lies, translate languages, say the exact right things to defuse a situation, break opponents, or talk them into other solutions. While it does not directly improve her senses, the ability means that Contessa knows when invisible or otherwise imperceptible foes are nearby. Even while her memory was being erased, Contessa was able to take the steps to counteract the effect and maintain her mind, and act on autopilot. Her precognition is perfectly accurate, but it can be fooled by those who block out perception abilities - though she can still run hypothetical situations against the foes she can't see. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antiheroes Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 9